


Little Human Traditions

by WhatTheMillennial



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheMillennial/pseuds/WhatTheMillennial
Summary: It’s New Years in Beach City, and Steven decides his newest family members should attend the annual firework display...{Gift for the Lapidot Discord Secret Santa}





	Little Human Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year lovelies! This is my Secret Santa for the fabulous LuClipse85! I hope you enjoy it dear. 
> 
> Here’s hoping 2019 is forgiving to we the shippers. 
> 
> Love, Betty.

‘Ha! Take that!’ 

Lapis side steps the snowball that hurtles towards her, smirking when it misses her head by an inch. Ten feet away Peridot groans and dips to make another one. 

‘You’re not supposed to dodge them! It’s meant to hit you, and you’re supposed to say, ‘’oh, wow, Peridot! You got me!’’ ‘ 

‘Says who?’ 

‘Says me!’ 

‘I’m not sure that’s how the game works, Peri.’ 

‘Of course it is, the snowball is meant to hit you!’ 

‘Oh, so like this?’ 

Peridot doesn’t even have time to stand up when she notices the huge ball of snow that suddenly hovers above her, and her face pales when it drops on her. 

‘La-uh-leeeeee!’ 

Peridot’s muffled screams cause Lapis to belly laugh, but she doesn’t allow her partner to suffer for too long, digging her arms into the pile of snow and pulling Peridot out. 

She splutters and coughs, pushing Lapis away when those arms refuse to let her go, but soon the coughing turns to giggles. 

It’s been nearly a week since the day Steven calls ‘Christmas’, and the two have experienced such festivities and bizarre Earth traditions it’s made Peridot’s gem spin and Lapis’s social bar drop to the danger zone. But today they’ve managed to escape back to the barn with Pumpkin, spending time alone together and watching the Camp Pining Hearts Christmas Special Steven gave them as a gift. 

They’re ready to go back inside and watch it again, but then Pumpkin starts to bark when the warp panel activates, Steven appearing in a flash of light- a simile just as bright on his face. 

‘Lapis! Peridot!’ 

‘Steven!’ 

‘Happy New Year’s Eve!’ 

The couple glance at each other and then back at Steven, who notices their perplexed expressions. 

‘You guys don’t know what New Year is?’ 

‘Should we? Is it another Earth custom?’ 

Steven laughs and scratches the back of his head; ‘Yeah! After Christmas, this year ends and we start a new one! I came to invite you to the beach party to celebrate! There’ll be fireworks and music, ittle be fun!’ 

There is no way that Lapis and Peridot can refuse the hopeful way Steven smiles at them, and Lapis is agreeing for them before she can think twice. Steven is delighted and hugs them before retreating back to the warp pad. 

‘See you later guys! And don’t forget to wear ugly sweaters!’ 

Then he is gone as quickly as he appeared, and Lapis looks to Peridot who is already pulling out her tablet. 

‘Wow...they really are ugly. We have to have them!’ 

*** 

Approximately six hours later Lapis is fighting not to scratch her arms, the ticklish material irritates her skin. The sweater is gaudy purple with yellow stars, and is completely unflattering. Peridot is delighted with hers, sporting a bright red catastrophe with a snowman on the front. 

But Lapis can’t bring herself to be embarrassed, everyone around her on the beach are wearing similar garments- including Steven and the other gems, waving them over as soon as they spot the pair, hand in hand with Pumpkin running amok to the other dogs. 

It’s truly a warming scene, the people of Beach City cooking food and seated on blankets, all surrounded by those who loved them; and when Lapis looks down to Peridot she’s grateful to have the same. 

‘You two are just in time!’ Pearl greets, ‘they’re going to set off the fire works soon!’ 

Fireworks? Great, more things Lapis doesn’t understand, but at least Peridot seems interested and is currently hanging onto Amethyst’s every word about it.... 

‘-and there’s a really good one that sounds like a demolition bomb!’ 

‘So this bomb, it detonates the stars? Incredible! How does it work?’ 

Amethyst slaps a hand to her face and groans. 

‘No, Peri- it just looks cool! And you get to mack on someone when they go off at midnight!’ 

Peridot tilts her head and ponders the word. Does it mean to hit someone? If so, she’d rather not be poofed by Garnet again. Or arrested for public disturbance. (Again). 

‘This ‘’mack’’, explain it.’ 

To her surprise, Amethyst shoots her a suggestive gaze and sucks her lips with a disgusting wet noise. 

‘Hahaha! Kissing, you know? That stuff you and Lappy Lazuli do.’ 

‘We do NOT do that! How vulgar!’ 

But Peridot blushes, the thought pultruding her mind, and Amethyst can see the cogs working together. 

‘You should do it,’ she encourages, nudging her shoulders together, watching as the gem of conversation runs around with Steven and Connie. 

‘You obviously love her. Why not show it?’ 

‘I...I don’t know. What if I do it wrong? What if she rejects me? Oh! What if somebody else kisses her?!’ 

Amethyst laughs, loudly. In the background someone yells the time. 11:50. 

‘Okay, chill. First, I bet she’s never kissed either, so she won’t know if it’s wrong or right. Second, she’s coco cuckoo for you. And third, if anybody tried she’d probably rip their face off.’

Peridot beams proudly.

‘She would!’ 

Her confidence is back, and Amethyst slaps her back for good measure. 

‘There you go! Go get her, tiger!’ 

Peridot gets up and heads for Lapis, now say on an acquired blanket not too far away, looking up at the sky. The 5 minute mark is called out, and someone goes to set up the firework display. She’s so pretty, even in the ugly sweater over her dress, the moonlight catching her blue skin in a gorgeous hue. 

Peridot feels nervous all over again, but when Lapis looks over and grins, it melts the space where her heart should be. 

‘Hey.’ 

‘Hi.’ 

‘Nearly time, you gunna sit with me or stand there looking dorky?’ 

Peridot scoffs and rolls her eyes, dropping to the blanket.

‘Oh shush.’ But she sidles up close. 

It’s loud here, the excitement circuits the beach like electricity, and Peridot can’t help but feel it hit her like 5000 volts. Maybe it’s the nerves again. 

‘30 seconds!’ 

Peridot swallows, and tries to prepare. Their hands have found each-other again, fingers interlaced. Peridot glances over to the gems and Steven, Amethyst shooting her a grin and two thumbs up. 

‘Stupid human traditions...’ 

‘Did you say something?’ 

‘Oh, nothing.’ 

Lapis doesn’t seems convinced, but she lets it go. Ten seconds is yelled, and everyone starts to count down. 

‘10!’ 

‘Actually, Lapis?’ 

‘...7!’ 

‘Yeah?’ Lapis answers softly, her eyes are softer than usual when she looks back down. 

‘I-‘ 

‘...4!’ 

‘You can tell me.’ 

But it’s not words Peridot needs, it’s bravery. 

‘2!’ 

‘Peridot?’ 

‘1!’ 

‘HAPPY NEW YEAR!’ 

Fireworks start to blow up in the sky and people scream and cheer, but Peridot can only stare into Lapis’s eyes, frozen in spot and kicking herself for her cowardice. She decides she’s lost her chance, missing the midnight mark and should joke about the silliness of meaningless explosions; maybe even suggest they leave- haven’t they got that Camp Pining Hearts special to watch? 

‘Hey.’ 

Lapis catches Peridot’s face in her hands and is pressing their lips together before Peridot can think another word. Her mind completely stops, eyes closing at the intoxicating sensation. It’s only a soft kiss, and it lasts for a few seconds, but it’s the greatest feeling Peridot has ever felt. 

By the time it’s over she’s clinging to Lapis’s jumper- swearing she can feel vibrations in her partners chest. 

‘W-wow. That was-‘ 

‘Another human tradition?’

Lapis snorts with laughter and kisses Peridot’s nose. 

‘You’re not the only one who researches that stuff you know.’

‘Oh, Lapis!’ 

Lapis laughs some more, blushing hard and slings an arm around Peridot’s shoulder. 

‘Shut up, nerd. You haven’t even looked at this show!’ 

She’s right, and Peridot is glad she has. It’s a spectacular display, explosions of every colour fill the sky. It’s like a million stars dying at once, the world slowing down in its splendour. It almost makes Peridot grateful to be alive. 

‘Happy New Year, Lapis.’ 

And she hoped, there would be together for many more to come...


End file.
